The Fire and The Air
by Sako Serberus
Summary: There is one more Airbender. Living in the Fire Nation. Airbenders being born in the family are rare. This airbender must travel with Zuko, they find they have feelings for eachother, but, she must betray him to learn airbending and must lie to Aang. ZxOC


I'm an airbender. But… I grew up in the Fire Nation. When I was little my mother would tell me I was brought to her by an angel. I don't understand how an Airbender ended up in the Fire Nation. Airbenders where wiped out over 100 years ago. How did I end up here? I want to understand how an Airbender is in Fire Nation. I am a Stargazer lily among a field of Fire lilies.

Enough about me being misplaced. I'm Moeta, after my grandfather from many generations ago, before Airbenders diminished.

"Mother, I think I am an Airbender," I said. Mother looked at me with a serious expression. I looked at her. I needed to know. "No more excuses or topic changes, why can I bend air while everyone else bends fire?" I asked. _Moeta, come with me, _I read. Oh, another thing. I can't hear. I lost my hearing eight years ago. The air helps me hear, the way it flows around me, it helps me understand so many things.

_Moeta, the man you were named for was an Airbender. Moeta of the Western Airbending nation. _Mother said. "What does that have to do with me?" I questioned her.

_This was at the time that all four nations lived in harmony. Moeta met a beautiful woman, from the fire nation, her name was Fen. He left everything. He was a former munk, he left it for her. Fen was high calss but she gave that high class, out of love for Moeta. Many generations passed. All children were either firebenders or couldn't bend at all. You are the first in over 90 years that can bend air. I'm curious if you can bend both. But enough, you are now 16. I think it is time I let you go, I hear the avatar is alive. He is an airbender. Find him, master Airbending. But be careful, keep in mind that the nations are at war. Be safe my Moeta._ Mother said as she kissed my forehead.

It was time I left home and learned Airbending. But how can I without transportation? "Mom, how can I get around without transportation?" I asked. _It will all be taken care of. _She replied. I nodded.

My mother took me to the Southern Artic. I'm not entirely sure why. "The air around here is… Hot? Why?" I questioned, to no one in particular. _The banished prince was here. He is tracking the avatar. My hopes where to have you aboard his ship. track the avatar with him, but instead of hurting the avatar, you could help him. Transfer your travels with the avatar and learn from him. _

"Oh, I guess it makes sense," I replied. "But Prince Zuko isn't here," Everyone in Fire Nation knew about Zuko. I don't wish to travel with the Banished Prince, I didn't like his cold personality or his scar, I know it was shallow but the way it looks scares me.

"Mother, where do we go now? Seeing as the Prince left here already,"

_We follow the Prince. If we follow the prince, we follow the Avatar. _

"Makes sense… Wait!"

_What is it?_

I looked to the sky and watched as they flew away. "Nevermind, We should go if we expect to find the Prince," Mother nodded and we left.

_We're not taking her in, _Prince Zuko said. _We need to find the Avatar and I'm not having some little girl along with us. _He said. We had finally found the Prince. I was eavesdropping on their argument. My mother has been trying to convince the prince to take me in. _I'm not taking in some little girl! I already told you this! _Zuko shouted at my mother.

"Don't talk to my mother that way, and I'm not a little girl either. You are the same age as myself, I see no problem with you helping me find the Avatar," I said, announcing my presence, taking my stance on his ship. Zuko's face changed from neutral to shock. "I am Moeta, I want to find the Avatar. I'd like to assist you," I said, bowing to him. He bowed back. _Alright, I will take you in. Don't expect special treatment,_ He informed me. I nodded. "Thank you… Prince Zuko," I turned toward my mother. "Mother, will you be leaving now? Going back home?" I asked. She gave me a slight nod and bowed to me. I gave her a hug. "Mother, I will be home again, Don't you worry. I'm strong and will become stronger. I will bring pride to Moeta and Fen," I said. "And yourself," A tear rolled down my cheek. As my mother started to cry. I looked at her, _Bring honour to yourself, Don't be afraid of the banished Prince. He will learn from you, and you shall learn from him, _Mother promised. "I know mother, I love you," I said embracing her tightly.

I watched as she sailed away from her, and I sailed away from her. I looked to Prince Zuko. "Where is the Avatar?" I ask. _The Avatar is heading to the Northern Water tribe We need to…. _Was all I could read before he turned away. He clearly doesn't realize I can't hear without seeing. This could cause a problem.

"Prince…" I said, _What? Your room is this way, _He said, walking away as I followed. He opened the door, it was small and bland. _It's nothing special, it's not even that great at all, it's all we have left, but it wili have to do though. _He said. "Uhm.. Okay?" I said. Entering the room. It contained one bed, and that's it. "Prince Zuko…" I started _Please, just call me Zuko,_ He said, cutting me off. I looked straight at him. _I need to go, someone will come for you once dinner is ready, _ He said, turning away swiftly leaving. "Zuko, wait! ….. I need to tell you something…" I said, he continued walking away.

I became frusterated. I slammed my door shut and sat down on my bed. I laid down. The prince wanted to capture the avatar. I wanted to learn from him. I suppose when the time comes, I'll have to Betray The Prince and the entire Fire nation if I expect to learn Airbending. But I have the make sacrifices for who I truly am. An Airbender.

Who knew how long passed. Hours maybe. _What is wrong with you? Why are you standing me up? _Zuko shouted at me, pulling up by the collar of my shirt.

"Keep calm Prince,"

_How can I keep calm when you won't come for dinner! You've shown me and my crew great disrespect!_

_I've had four men come and knock on your door telling you dinner was ready. _

"Well if you listened to me you would have known,"

_Known what?_

Before he could speak another word he left in a rush. I followed. The ship was under attack. I wasn't entirely sure who was attacking us. But I knew someone was. A blast flew overhead, hit the side of the ship. Clearly I was too close, because everything went black.


End file.
